Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: INDEFINIBLE
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Pov s Gokudera. Una mezcla de muchas cosas... Pequeñas escenas y reflexiones. 11 Pequeños capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

Siempre que levantaba la vista al cielo creía vislumbrar entre las nubes aquella misma sensación que sentía dentro del pecho cada vez que le veía partir en medio de la noche silenciosa.

Se quedaba sólo de nuevo. No es que su compañía llenara los vacíos, sino que éstos parecían importar menos en su presencia.

Estaba tan cansado de pasarse el tiempo en esa espera continúa de algo que no sabía lo que era… pero lo esperaba… como a la misma esperanza.

Sonrió levemente al sentirse tan patético, no podía evitarlo. Estaba siendo tan humano desde que les conoció. Desde que todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor sin detenerse.

En Italia las cosas no eran iguales que allí. En Italia había muchas cosas que remediar de las cuales no quería saber ni un poco.

Cerró la puerta entrando a su apartamento. Sacó por mero reflejo, un cigarrillo de su chaqueta. Al encenderlo lo comprendió, superficialmente, pero por lo menos ya era más notorio para él. Estaba creando lazos… aquellos mismos que se prometió no crear. Se había jurado no confiar en los mayores… Pero qué podía hacer con aquellos que tenían la misma edad que él.

Miró el lugar con algo de detención. Tan pequeño, tan propio de él. Tan pasivo y tormentoso, tan repulsivo y molesto. Tan lejos del concepto de hogar, tan cerca de saber que era lo único que tenía realmente.

¿Qué pensaría el Décimo si supiera que su mano derecha pensaba en estas cosas tan melindrosas? ¿Acaso seguiría siendo su amigo? ¿Qué pensaría "él" si supiera que no era tan seguro como aparentaba?

…..

…

..

.

DC

Octubre 2010.


	2. Chapter 2

Las mañanas siempre parecían tan frías. Metió sus manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de su abrigo. En la esquina, le esperaba como de costumbre aquel que había sido elegido el guardián de la lluvia. Alto, despreocupado y con aquella sonrisa eterna en el rostro.

De sólo verlo, se sentía molesto. Era una sensación retorciéndose dentro de él cada vez que se le quedaba viendo.

Algo debía andar bastante mal con él. No había otra explicación. Sólo para distraerse, sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y buscó sus cigarrillos para tener algo mejor que hacer que pensar estupideces.

-No te hace bien seguir fumando.—Llegó la continua frase sin que le importara demasiado.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del Décimo Vongola, se permitió parecer más relajado. No podía parecer demasiado cansado o nervioso ante el jefe, porque su intuición lo delataría como otras veces.

Sonrió naturalmente al verlo aparecer en el marco de la puerta mientras se disculpaba por demorar en bajar.

-No se preocupe, Décimo. Estamos a tiempo. —-Dijo sonriendo más, mientras palmea su espalda y empiezan a caminar.

Por un momento, el frío de la calle se vuelve reconfortable. Quizás porque no se siente tan inútil al verse caminando junto al Décimo, como si todo tuviera sentido, aunque fuera por un momento.

…..

…

..

.

DC

Octubre 2010.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasar la hora del almuerzo en la azotea del instituto no es tan malo cuando puede escuchar tranquilamente las historias del Décimo y del idiota que siempre los acompaña.

Mientras apoya su peso en la reja que lo separa del vacío no puede evitar mirar el cielo a lo lejos y suspirar. Aquella vaga sensación que siempre lo persigue, desde que supo que aquella mujer tan dulce no era más que su madre, parece estar presente también desde que está en Japón. Y eso que creyó inocentemente que estando al otro lado del mundo, cambiaría en algo aquello. Pero no. La sensación hasta parecía ser más tangible. Más marcada. Hasta más asfixiante.

-Gokudera-kun, ¿No vas a comer?—Escucha la voz del Décimo a sus espaldas.

-Eh… Sí, Décimo. Disculpe. Estaba distraído.—Dice como siempre con su acostumbrado tono empalagoso hacia él. Él le mira preocupado, pero no pregunta más. Supone que porque de alguna manera, el Décimo ya le conoce lo suficiente como para no preguntar lo que sabe que no le responderá.

La sensación es más constante cuando se sienta junto a ellos. Se queda quieto por un momento tratando de sentirse el de siempre, pero por alguna razón al levantar la vista y chocar con los ojos de Yamamoto vuelve a comprenderlo. Él ya no puede volver a ser el bombardero del pasado. Ahora no está solo. Tiene a quien proteger. Voltea a ver al Décimo que parece seguir hablando de las locas ideas de Reborn-san. Sus labios se curvan automáticamente en un gesto más tranquilo. No sabe porqué. No cree poder saberlo aún.

Toma su emparedado y le da un mordisco, mientras el sol sigue brillando sobre sus cabezas llevándose algo del frío del otoño.

…..

…

..

.

DC

Octubre 2010.


	4. Chapter 4

Las clases te parecen tan monótonas. A veces piensa que todo aquello no le sirve mucho para convertirse en una mejor mano derecha.

Se recuesta sobre el banco apoyando su cabeza en su antebrazo mientras sus ojos vagan en el aire entre su puesto y el pizarrón. La voz del profesor de matemáticas viaja por el espacio sin ser notada por él. Sabe que no le dirá nada porque tiene calificaciones perfectas.

Sus pensamientos vuelven a centrarse en el paso del tiempo y en aquella sensación que le invade de nuevo.

Recuerda por un instante la pequeña misión que tuvo que hacer hace dos noches. Nada que debiera ser comunicado al Décimo.

Reborn-san sabía que él guardaría ese tipo de información para sí mismo, mientras Tsuna no estuviera preparado para aceptar la verdad que le esperaba al aceptar ser el Jefe Vongola.

Por otro lado, quería seguir manteniendo la imagen que el Décimo tenía aún de él. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que darse realmente cuenta de que su mano derecha era nada menos que un asesino, quizás el peor de todos.

Sintió una pequeña opresión en medio del pecho. Volteó levemente el rostro hacia atrás. Contempló la cara del Décimo y la de Yamamoto, perdidos en sus cuadernos mientras trataban de entender los ejercicios de la clase.

"Tengo que protegerlos…" Repitió una voz dentro de su cabeza. Sus ojos por un momento dolieron. Cerró sus párpados con rapidez y volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus brazos, esta vez aprisionando su mentón y nariz en la dura superficie de la mesa.

…

..

.

DC

Octubre 2010.


	5. Chapter 5

No había podido evitarlo. Era ese mal nacido o él. Pasó su mano por su frente al notar algo de dolor. La sangre cubrió sus manos. Sus pasos parecían algo titubeantes. Menos mal que era de noche y no parecía haber personas en las calles. Así podría llegar a su departamento sin levantar sospechas ni causarle problemas innecesarios a la gente.

Reborn-san no le había dicho demasiado al mandarlo allí. Él como buen asesino tampoco había puesto demasiadas trabas en aceptar la misión. Era la mano derecha. Era parte de su trabajo empezar a limpiar el camino para la familia. Ya luego, se encargaría de decirle al Décimo lo que había tenido que hacer por la familia, pero no aún. Esperaba por una parte que aquel momento no llegase nunca, pero por otro, él quería que los Vongola existieran como una gran familia, y cuando eso llegara el no podría tender secretos con su jefe.

Cuando atravesó la puerta de su departamento, todo a su alrededor desapareció.

…

..

.

DC

Octubre 2010.


	6. Chapter 6

Nunca había sentido tanta incertidumbre como en aquel momento. Estaba en su cama, arropado hasta el cuello con algo apretando su cabeza. Una de sus manos salió de entre las sábanas y palpó con curiosidad.

-Es una venda. No te muevas mucho.—Dijo una voz femenina. Miró a su media hermana con cierto grado de sorpresa.

-Hermana…

-Reborn me dijo que saliste a una misión y que aún no te reportabas.—Dijo como modo de explicación de su presencia allí. Volvió sus ojos a la ventana. Ya era el día siguiente y no había cumplido con su rito de todos los días.

-El décimo…

-Tranquilo, Reborn le dijo que estabas algo indispuesto y que irías más tarde a su casa para ponerte al día con los deberes.

Cerró los ojos y decidió dormir un rato más.

…

..

.

DC

Octubre 2010.


	7. Chapter 7

Había mentido. Claro, algo tenía que inventarse para tapar el origen de su herida en la cabeza.

**-Pero ¿estás bien?—**Preguntó el Décimo por tercera vez desde que estabas sentados en su cuarto en compañía de Reborn san y Yamamoto.

**-Sí, no debe preocuparse. No tiene importancia.**

**-Quizás deberías descansar más**.—Murmuró el castaño como pensativo. Ok, era lo que no querías que sucediera. Ya habías visto esa mirada antes en Shamal y en Bianchi, aunque el primero parecía disimularla con mejor fortuna.

Se preocupaban por algo que él no llegaba a vislumbrar del todo. Su vida… Su vida no era tan importante si con ello podía cumplir lo que se esperaba de él. Por eso era un buen asesino. Porque no le temía a morir. Y si en algún caso, llegaba a morir cumpliendo parte de lo que le tocaba en esta vida, se llevaría a varios con él sólo para dejar libre el camino al Vongola Décimo.

Miró con tranquilidad a todos y volvió a decir que estaba bien. Que trataría de fijarse más por donde caminaba en el futuro.

…

..

.

DC

Octubre 2010.


	8. Chapter 8

Yamamoto siempre le había parecido un tipo muy peculiar. Su eterna sonrisa y ese aire de despreocupación no le calzaban con aquellos ojos que no dejaban de mirarle desde hace un rato.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que tenía algo raro en la cara, pero comprobó que no, mirándose en el reflejo de una de las ventanas del salón.

**-¿Qué tanto me ves, idiota?**—Preguntó de mala gana.

**-Na, na… Gokudera… Sólo estaba pensando en algo que me dijo el niño.**

**-¿Reborn-san?**

**-Ya no importa.—**Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía con aquella cara de no matar ni una mosca.

Se puso nervioso por mero instinto. ¿Qué tanto podrían estar hablando de él a sus espaldas?

Apretó los puños y tomando su bolso, salió del salón. No se puso a pensar en que todavía faltaban un par de horas de clases para terminar, ni en que no se iría con Tsuna al final. Nada de eso le pasó por la cabeza. Salió de allí sin siquiera disimular. De pronto se vio sentado en una de las plazas cercanas con un cigarro en una mano y el encendedor en la otra.

Sonrió levemente antes de encenderlo y aspirar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras apoyaba la espalda en el banco. Los árboles se mecían en un delicado bamboleo. La brisa, algo helada, desordenó algo sus cabellos. El humo ascendía siendo llevado a cualquier parte, perdiéndose… quizás como él mismo a veces se sentía perder en el aire.

Era irónico ser el guardián de la tormenta y no aceptar la intensidad de cosas que no le dejaban en paz dentro de sí. Era la tormenta, debería empezar a aceptar que su vida lo era también.

…

..

.

DC

Octubre 2010.


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de si quiera pensarlo se encontraba parado entre el Décimo y ese par de locos aparecidos de la nada. Entrecerró los ojos al reconocer el escudo de una familia italiana en el pecho del que parecía el de mayor rango.

**-No sabía que la pequeña rata albina ya tenía nuevo dueño.**—Dijo el más alto echándole una mirada de lo más engañosa.

**-Gokudera-kun, ¿los conoces?**—Preguntó casi en un susurro el pelicastaño a sus espaldas.

**-No se preocupe, Décimo. Yo me encargo de ellos.**—Dijo sin responder a la pregunta y sin quitar los ojos de los dos mafiosos. Pasó sus ojos de uno a otro, evaluando las probabilidades de salir ilesos de allí. Los resultados dieron en negativo de su lado.

**-Sigues siendo un mocoso.**—Dijo el otro, que ocultaba sus ojos tras lentes oscuros.

Apretó los puños de las manos antes de sacar dos cartuchos de dinamita y lanzarlos sin previo aviso hacia delante, al mismo tiempo que sacaba otro cartucho y lo lanzaba muy cerca de ellos.

Tsuna pegó un pequeño respingo de sorpresa y algo aterrado se acercó a Gokudera en medio del alboroto.

Las explosiones fueron tan rápidas que no se preguntó mucho sobre el resultado cierto de sus movimientos. Se echó a correr cogiendo de un brazo al Décimo. Como fuera tenía que llevarlo a un lugar más seguro.

…

..

.

DC

Octubre 2010.


	10. Chapter 10

Al llegar a las puertas de la secundaria Namimori, fue que volvió a respirar. Esperaba por todos los dioses que Hibari estuviera en los alrededores, por si había más de esos. Necesitaba de alguien que cuidara al Décimo.

**-No se suponía que estarían vivos…**-Murmuró echando un vistazo a la ruta por donde habían llegado antes de voltearse y encontrarse con la cara de Tsuna con el ceño fruncido.

**-Gokudera-kun…**

**-No hay tiempo ahora, Décimo. Esos tipos son peligrosos. Si Reborn-san estuviera para cuidarlo me sentiría más tranquilo.**—Dijo mientras arrastraba al Décimo dentro de los terrenos de la secundaria.

**-Pero… ¿Por qué aparecieron de la nada? Digo, ¿por qué querrían hacernos algo?**

Gokudera paró de caminar ante la puerta de entrada. Miró por sobre su hombro y empujó hacia dentro a Tsuna.

**-Más tarde le explicaré, Décimo. Ahora me interesa saber donde esta ese loco de Hibari.**

…

..

.

DC

Octubre 2010.


	11. Chapter 11

Se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar de la casa del Décimo, entre Yamamoto y Reborn, esperando que Tsuna regresara de la cocina con el té que había preparado su madre para ellos. Gokudera llevaba la mano derecha vendada hasta la casi el codo. Tenía un par de banditas en la mejilla derecha. Por su parte, Yamamoto llevaba una bandita en el mentón y un moretón en su mejilla izquierda.

Ok, había sido mala idea refugiarse en el territorio del Guardián de la Nube. A fin de cuentas los tipejos no habían aparecido; pero el Jefe del Comité Disciplinario no había sido ni pizca de amable con ellos. Apenas les vio les salió siguiendo con sus tonfas en las manos. Para mayor enredo, las prácticas del club de Béisbol estaban terminando y se encontraron a boca de jarro con el sonriente de Yamamoto. Lo que hizo que Hibari les diera alcance y tuvieran que enfrentarse a él.

De pronto no aguantó más lo extraño de todo, y ante la mirada sorprendida de sus dos acompañantes, se echó a reír.

Yamamoto le siguió sin saber muy bien porque se estaba riendo. Cuando volvió Tsuna, los encontró recostados sobre la mesa aún medio riéndose.

Al despedirse del Décimo, después de una narración poco real de parte de Reborn sobre los hechos, sintió que todo volvía a calzar de alguna manera.

Yamamoto caminó a su lado en silencio hasta la esquina en donde siempre se separaban. Sin decir mucho se despidió con su acostumbrado mote dirigido al beisbolista mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se alejaba por la calle sin voltear.

La noche estaba fría. Pero esta vez aquella frialdad le daba algo de confianza. Era verdad que era un asesino. Pero también era verdad, de que era la futura mano derecha del Décimo Vongola, y que todo lo que hacía, por mal que se viera, era la parte que le tocaba cumplir de la aventura.

FIN

…

..

.

DC

Octubre 2010.


End file.
